1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor and sensor fabricating method, and more particularly, to sensor and sensor fabricating method capable of detecting ambient signals in a wider range and ensuring proximity sensing accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a cross plane 10 of a conventional sensor. The sensor 10 includes a substrate 100, an integrated circuit module 110, a signal emitting unit 120 and a package housing 150. The integrated circuit module 110 includes a proximity sensing element (e.g. proximity sensor, PS) 130 and an ambient sensing element (e.g. ambient light sensor, ALS) 140. The signal emitting unit 120 is utilized for emitting signals such as magnetic signals, electrical signals or electromagnetic signals (e.g. light signals), sonic signals. When an object to be sensed (not shown) is close to the sensor 10, the object to be sensed can reflect the signal emitted by the signal emitting unit 120 back to the proximity sensing element 130, and thus the proximity sensing element 130 can detect the object to be sensed in a specific direction. Therefore, the sensor 10 is widely used in smart electronic devices. For example, a robot can determine obstacles in the front by the proximity sensor 130, and a smart phones are equipped with the proximity sensor 130 to determine whether a user is close to a touch panel, so as to control the control touch panel to lock, turn on or turn off during a call, thereby avoiding a face of the user making false operation on the touch panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, in general, the proximity sensing element 130 is combined with the ambient sensing element 140 to form the sensor 10. The ambient sensing element 140 receives nearby ambient signals (such as ambient light) to determine strength of ambient signals, to adjust light intensity of a display panel or provide data for the proximity sensing element 130 to calibrate accordingly. Because light intensity can be distributed unevenly in a space, a light sensing angle AA of the ambient sensing element 140 should be enlarged to ensure the ambient sensing element 140 to receive lights from different directions. Besides, since the conventional sensor 10 disposes the proximity sensing element 130 and the ambient sensing element 140 adjacently, and the proximity sensing element 130 and the ambient sensing element 140 is at a same height, when the ambient sensing element 140 is lifted to enlarge the light sensing angle AA of the ambient sensing element 140, a light sensing angle AP of the proximity sensing element 130 is enlarged accordingly. However, the proximity sensing element 130 unselectively receives all nearby signals. Once the light sensing angle AP of the proximity sensing element 130 is too large, the proximity sensing element 130 not only receives signals from the signal emitting unit 120, but also suffers from stronger interference, such as receiving stronger interference from ambient light and reflecting signals of internal elements of the sensor 10. This affects accuracy of proximity sensing.
As such, how to enlarge the light sensing angle AA of the ambient sensing element 140 without affecting the proximity sensing element 130 is currently studied in the industry.